henson_alternativefandomcom-20200215-history
Good Morning Today
Good Morning Today is a "fictional morning show that takes place in a parallel universe." Good Morning Today aired on weeknights at 9:30PM, ET along with No, You Shut Up! on Fusion. The series ran for one season. Production The series integrated live action interviews with digital animation using The Jim Henson Company’s Emmy-winning Henson Digital Puppetry Studio, a proprietary technology that enables performers to physically puppeteer and voice computer generated characters in real time. :- Lisa Henson, President of The Jim Henson Company. Good Morning Today was created by David Javerbaum (the former writer of The Daily Show with Jon Stewart) and is produced by The Jim Henson Company under it's Henson Alternative banner (its label for content created specifically and exclusively for adult audiences) and ShadowMachine (who helped to make Robot Chicken). Javerbaum serves as Executive Producer along with Lisa Henson, Alex Bulkley, and Corey Campodonic. Plot The content on Good Morning Today reflected and satirized current events as well as covers stories that are completely fabricated, but real in the parallel universe where this show takes place. In addition, episodes featured celebrity interviews — allowing celebrities to improvise with variations on their own lives. The show was anchored by Cathy Smith (Donna Kimball) and Rilcardo Gomez (Allan Trautman) and features news editor Flo Qwan (Kristin Charney) and intrepid junior reporter Krish Goldstein (Allan Trautman). Episodes # Episode 1 (November 4, 2013) - Chris Hardwick is interviewed about the Twitter Tech. Internet videos are made of insects. Riots occur in Norway revolving around the release of "Thor: The Dark World." # Episode 2 (November 28, 2013) - The team covers the 87th Annual Gimble's Thanksgiving Day Parade as they talk with the parade's balloon master Danny Trejo and children's television host Conan O'Brien. # Episode 3 (December 12, 2013) - Minnesota becomes the 12th state to legalize lesbian marriage much to the objection of the Northboro Baptist Church. Diablo Cody is interviewed about writing the new Star Wars movie. Krish visits Pyongyang, North Korea. # Episode 4 (December 20, 2013) - Barack Obama searches for the perfect pen which took eight hours and had accidentally signs a bill that allows child slavery. Rilcardo Gomez interviews the Daniel Stutzman about the "Bay of Pigs" liberation battle during the invasion on Cuba which toppled Fidel Castro in the 1960s. The movie Captain Phillips is criticized by Captain Phillips' crew and the Somali pirate's Cap'n Agbaal (whose interview transmission to Rilcardo is an undisclosed location) for not depicting the Somali Pirate's side of the story. Teenagers have been enlisting in the war video game The Invasion of Syria. # Episode 5 (December 27, 2013) - Wall Street investors take interest in Cats 4 Cats (which enables people to adopt homeless cat). Krish Goldstein reports at O'Hare International Airport where an airplane called Flight 468 is running 30 minutes late and suspects that terrorism is involved. The 150th anniversary of the Gettysburg Address is celebrated. Cathy Smith and Tevon Hadley do Celebrity Gossip revolving around Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie expecting another child, John Travolta and Marie Osmond's relationship are "on the rocks," Jon Hamm's extreme weight loss, and the cast of Dawson's Creek are reuniting. # Episode 6 (January 3, 2013) - The 2016 Presidential election will be coming sooner than they think. Monaco-mania occurs when Princess Jennifer Love Hewitt's having a baby as Rilcardo and Cathy discuss with Senior Monaco Correspondent Marc Duchaine about the name of Princess Jennifer's baby. Samantha Wilson gives Cathy household tips involving recycling previously-used stuff. Krish Goldstein visits Atlantis. # Episode 7 (January 10, 2013) - Emancipated women held in hostage within Milan are finally released. Rilcardo interviews Rich Eisen about the occurrences during the mid-season football games. Flo's report on a storm is disrupted by Rilcardo and Cathy's strange talents. A major security breach occurs on Ask.com. Krish does a public service announcement about catfishing on the Internet. # Episode 8 (January 17, 2014) - Funeral services were held by Sal Milanese who invented oral sex. Peter Kim of the NSA and Flo Qwan answers questions to the viewers on "Ask the NSA." The pictures of the theater that will be showing "Fifty Shades of Grey" are shown. Footage of the GMT cast dancing during the commercial is shown. Cathy Smith talks with beauty expert Tara St. Claire about the latest beauty trends revolving around Rosacea. # Episode 9 (January 24, 2014) - A deadly leaf-slide occurs in Vermont. Rilcardo Gomez introduces Sir Alfred Yankovic. Typhoon Haiyan causes a disaster in the Phillipines as Krish Goldstein reports about it. Rilcardo does a public service announcement about giving kids food to help them grow. # Episode 10 (January 31, 2014) - Flo Qwan reports on Hugh Hefner's retirement for Playboy. Cathy Smith interviews Patrick Mitchell about endorsements and scallion abusers. Rilcardo Gomez talks to David Peck about the Christian Coalition about harshly condemning the Obama Administration in a full-page ad. The Selfie Awards are coming up as Cathy and Flo give people advice on how to pull off the best selfie pictures. # Episode 11 (February 7, 2014) - Flo Qwan reports about National Awareness Day. Rilcardo Gomez and Cathy Smith looks forward to Tyler Perry]]'s Ender's Game, Gigli 2, and The Goldfish Contingency. Cathy Smith interviews Katie Morgan. Doctors have upgraded Donald Trump's medical condition following his ambush by three men as Krish Goldstein reports about it outside NYU Hospital. Flo Qwan does a public service announcement where she tells kids to stay in school. # Episode 12 (February 14, 2014) - Flo Qwan reports about this year's Black Friday being the most philanthropic. A Missouri man loses money on a Mega Millions ticket when trying to obtain money for his granddaughter's gift. Cathy Smith does a public service announcement about saving the environment. Cathy interviews Brian Baumgartner about how he became the "Sexiest Man Alive." Krish Goldstein reports about Tom Cruise's latest project Escape from Scientology which is being filmed in Clearwater, Florida. # Episode 13 (February 18, 2014) - Flo Qwan reports that the War on Warming is not occurring until 3064. Cathy Smith interviews Wedding Planner Marsha DeNatale who gives people wedding tips. Krish Goldstein visits Legoland. Rilcardo Gomez shows Adorable Baby Plants on the Internet to draw Cathy out of her depression of the War of Christmas. # Episode 14 (February 24, 2014) - Flo Qwan reports that the War on Warming continues that involved changing your Facebook picture to Earth to support environmentalism. Flo interviews Tony Hawk about his undercover job. Cathy and Flo reports about Emmy Rossum's Yorkshire Terrier Cinnamon appearing in public with only a sweater and no pants. Cathy and Tevon Hadley discuss Celebrity Gossip revolving around Chris Kirkpatrick's fourth solo hit, Sandra Bullock announcing her involvement in Martin Scorsese's remake of Grease, and Alan Rickman returns with "Rickman Knows Best." # Episode 15 (March 3, 2014) - Today is National Marijuana Day as Rilcardo Gomez and Cathy Smith smoke marijuana footage where they act high during some stories. Flo Qwan reports on the breaking news about the crew members of "Good Morning Today" being controlled by puppeteers in another dimension. Krish Goldstein interviews Kimberly Wilson about the Yoga fad. Rilcardo runs the 90 Second Challenge with a phone contestant on when it has been 90 seconds. Flo reports on a massive scallion bust. # Episode 16 (March 10, 2014) - The UN Weapon Inspectors have been thwarted in his search for the nuclear weapons. The anniversary of Elvis Presley's death is honored as Rilcardo Gomez interviews his wife Fatima Al-Qashir. Flo Qwan announced Ben & Jerry's Death Panel Pistachio flavor as they oppose Barack Obama. Cathy Smith interviews Fabio Viviani who is making a dish called "broken glass." The Johnstone Family have come home from the hospital with twin babies. # Episode 17 (March 17, 2014) - Rilcardo Gomez returns after recovering from Wandering Face Syndrome. Al Gore will be in Nashville, Tennessee to open up the Al Gore Library. The Department of Labor reports of the raise of unemployment. Rilcardo Gomez talks with Neil deGrasse Tyson about the Multiverse and yo-yos. Cathy Smith reports on Tom Hanks' meltdown on Saturday Night Live. Flo Qwan reports that waiters Julie Yost and Matthew Kroeger were discovered to be long-lost siblings. # Episode 18 (March 24, 2014) - The viral video of a mother singing to her baby son is shown as the baby laughs at the arguing parents. Flo Qwan reports about Senator Bob Corker's Narkling Scandal and about the preparations for Gonorrhea Season are made. Krish Goldstein reports about the volcanic eruptions in Kansas. Flo talks to Fusion Anchor and witchcraft practitioner Julie Ghoulson about Halloween. # Episode 19 (March 31, 2014) - A Senior White Official has apologized to Congress about what happened to Obamaporn. Cathy Smith interviews Patrick Mitchell about his "Milk the Cow" yo-yo technique. Rilcardo Gomez and Cathy Smith looks forward to Tyler Perry's Ender's Game, Gigli 2, and The Goldfish Contingency. # Episode 20 (April 7, 2014) - Flo Qwan reports that this winter's weather in the Arctic Circle has left some ice flows for polar bears to be on. Peter Kim of the NSA and Flo Qwan answers questions to the viewers on "Ask the NSA." Cathy Smith and Dr. Wilma Frank give sex advice. Krish Goldstein is held hostage somewhere. Cast Motion Capture Performers * John Munro Cameron - Cathy Smith, Flo Qwan * Tony Sabin Prince - Rilcardo Gomez, Krish Goldstein Voices * Kristin Charney - Flo Qwan * Donna Kimball - Cathy Smith * Allan Trautman - Rilcardo Gomez, Krish Goldstein Special Guest Stars * Carlos Alazraqui - He played Marc Duchaine who is Good Morning Today's Senior Monaco Correspondent. * Jordan Black - He played the Somali pirate Cap'n Agbaal. * Brian Baumgartner - He is People Magazine's 2009 Sexiest Man Alive. * Diablo Cody - She is an American Award-winning screenwriter who created the show "The United States of Tara." * Drew Droege - He played Tevon Hadley who is a Senior Gossip Editor for the Christian Science Monitor and editor of the popular blog "You Hadley to Be There.Whom." * Rich Eisen - He is the journalist for the NFL. * Teresa Ganzel - She plays Fatima al-Qashir who is the Muslim wife of Elvis Presley. * Chris Hardwick - He is still the host of The Nerdist Podcast and Talking Dead, but also hosts Talking Hot which discusses episodes of Hot in Cleveland. * Tony Hawk - He is an undercover detective who posed as a skateboarder. * John Michael Higgins - He plays Reverend Jeremiah Phelps of the Northboro Baptist Church. * Kate Huffman - She played Julie Ghoulson who is a Fusion Anchor and a witchcraft practitioner. * Ken Jeong - He plays Peter Kim who is the NSA's Deputy Director of Monitoring. * Tom Kenny - He plays David Peck who is the head of the American Council for Christian Values and author of the book "Christ-Led Nation." * Kelly Landry - She plays Tara St. Claire who is a Senior Beauty Editor at "The Economist." * Patrick Mitchell - He is a professional yo-yo player and a big crush for Cathy's daughter. * Katie Morgan - She is still a former adult film star. * Conan O'Brien - He was depicted as the host of a Saturday Morning children's show and was in the Latin-Irish gang Los Leprechaunos with Danny Trejo. * Lisa Schurga - She played Samantha Wilson who specializes into taking ordinary stuff around the house and put then into a new use. * Mindy Sterling - She plays Dr. Wilma Frank who is a known sex expert. * Jill Talley - She plays Marsha DeNatale who is a known wedding planner. * Danny Trejo - He is the Parade Balloonmaster and was in the Latin-Irish gang Los Leprechaunos with Conan O'Brien. * Neil deGrasse Tyson - He is still an astrophysicist, but has also invented a yo-yo move called "Split the Atom." * Fabio Vivanis - * Fred Willard - He played Daniel Stutzman who was a war veteran that took part in the Cuba liberation battle called the "Bay of Pigs." * Al Yankovic - He plays Sir Alfred Yankovic who is a successful composer and songwriter. Other videos * The Story of the Second Thanksgiving * Remembering JFK's suicide * The Gettysburg Address * Election 2016 * America's hot new war * Thor movie inspires riots * This week's box office previews * Glitches plague Obamaporn site References External links *[http://fusion.net/Good_Morning_Today/ Good Morning Today on Fusion] Category:Productions Category:Fusion shows